


Why Don't You And I

by flippingthevan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingthevan/pseuds/flippingthevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had." (from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/">imagineyourotp</a> over at tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You And I

Valerie couldn't move. 

She didn't know how long she had been lying here like this, staring at the ceiling and waiting for her body to calm down. It was all she could do. Lie still and watch the ceiling. Breathe in. Breathe out. And calm down her heartbeats. Which wasn't so easy with that hot throbbing she still felt between her slick thighs, like a sensual echo that just wouldn't fade away. All the sensations felt almost too intense for a typical afterglow; she felt so hot and sticky, utterly exhausted and at the same time exhilarated. Also slightly sore and shaky, but in the most satisfying way. It could have been heaven, if only this wasn't the most awkward post-sex moment in the history of ever.

The blanket was way too warm and stuck to her soaked skin. She put up with the stored heat though, the one and only reason why she didn't fling the covers aside and lie sprawled in all her nude glory being the presence of the person resting right next to her.

Detective Paul, of all people. 

_What has gotten into me?!_

Well, she damn sure knew what parts of _him_ had gotten into her tonight. Over and over again. His fingers, his tongue - _Oh God yes_ \- then some more fingers, and eventually...

_Stop thinking about his dick!_

Instead, she forced herself to think of the shower she could use right now. A shower and a cheeseburger. _God, I'm hungry._ She didn't move a single muscle though. Not only because she felt like it would be too much of a hassle, but also because she didn't want Richard to ogle her nude ass when she left the bed. Slowly she pulled the blanket further up to her chin, even though she knew it was ridiculous to feel this strong need to cover up in front of him now, after all they'd just done with each other. She hated to admit it, but she hadn't exactly been shy to give him a very generous view of herself when his head had been between her thighs.

Even more difficult to admit was the fact that she didn't know if any other man's lips and tongue had ever made her come so hard before. No - she _definitely knew_ that it had never before been this good. The mere memory of him going down on her caused another sudden twitch between her legs that made her press them closer together. Praying that the man in question didn't notice anything, she silently cursed her body for having its own damn mind, and for being so enthusiastic about this whole... _accident_.

_This was such a huge mistake!_

_Or... maybe it wasn't._

The undeniable pulsing of her private parts bluntly reminded her just how much she had actually enjoyed this 'mistake' of letting him escort her home after tonight's annual precinct office party. They had been strolling down the streets side by side, bantering as always. She had elbowed his ribs and he had smiled. One thing had led to another. And suddenly they had been in her apartment, tearing their clothes off and rutting like animals.

Another horribly quiet minute passed until she dared to look at him from the corner of her eye, just to catch him lying on his back and staring at the ceiling too.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said to break the silence and regretted it immediately.

"I'm kind of awestruck that I survived this." His voice sounded even deeper than usual and a bit raspy, but it didn't distract from the underlying smugness.

"Were you afraid your battered old heart couldn't take all the strain and excitement?"

" _Thanks_. But not really. For a moment I was just scared you were accidentally gonna break off my dick or something."

"Oh my God, Richard. Please."

"What? I'm serious."

"Can you just... not talk." She rolled away to hide her blush from him.

"No need to feel embarrassed, Stahl. I was just surprised, you know." She didn't even need to see his face to know he was smirking. "Didn't picture you to be such a venturous Rodeo Queen."

"That's funny, because I totally pictured you to be that exact lazy guy who likes being flat on his back the whole time."

"Yeah, well, I didn't hear any complaining about that part when you were sitting on my face."

_Shoot me now!_

 _Or maybe I should shoot him..._

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just thrilled to have found an efficient way to shut you up. At least you managed to put your big mouth to good use for a change."

There was no retort except for a soft chuckle.

They lay in silence again for about three more minutes which felt like an eternity to her. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't even know what to think of this, honestly. She wished he would just get up and leave, and they could pretend this never happened. And at the same time she wished he would stay, and that they could do this again tomorrow. 

_This is so awkward. But damn, it felt good to kiss him._

It was a miracle to her how they had ended up smooching under the unromantic neon lights of the street lamp across from where she lived. Granted, both of them had enjoyed some wine at the party, but blaming it on alcohol would be nothing more than a sorry excuse. Those passionate kisses had not happened in drunken haze, and she knew it.

Valerie was still busy trying to prevail over her conflicting feelings when there was a sudden rustle of bed-linen behind her, along with a slight shift of the mattress when Richard moved.

 _'Don't go!'_ was the loudest thought in her head then, and suddenly she didn't feel so torn anymore.

"Oh hell," he mumbled, "I have to get up in four hours."

The mattress wobbled when he flopped back right next to her and she realized he'd just sat up for a moment to search for his wrist watch that he had dropped somewhere on the bed earlier. The relief that washed over her took her by surprise. She tried her best to sound composed when she asked: "Why's that? Didn't you take tomorrow off like every smart person at the precinct?"

"No, I was stupid enough to volunteer for the early shift. No sleeping in for me. I promise I won't wake you up when I have to go."

"Okay. But I could get up with you and we'll have some breakfast?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just grab something on my way to work."

"Okay..." Valerie felt her stomach clench from the disappointment she tried so hard to ignore.

"But how about I pick you up after work tomorrow and we go for dinner?"

Now her stomach did something that felt more like a somersault. It got worse when she felt Richard's hand caress her waist. She didn't push him away.

"Did you just ask me out on a proper date?" she asked, teasing him a tiny bit, but with a gentle smile.

"Nobody draws conclusions like you do, Detective." She could hear that he was smiling, too.

His arm wrapped around her then, pulling her closer and maneuvering them into a spooning position under the sheets. She felt his naked chest press up against her equally naked back, his skin warm on hers. She could also feel his fast heartbeats.

"I'll pick you up at six? That is, if it's not totally off-limits for a flawless chrome to accept a dinner invitation from a jackass natural." 

Valerie couldn't fight back the laugh. Finally she gave in and made herself comfortable in Richard's embrace, closing her eyes with a tired but happy sigh.

"Stranger things have happened." 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this was my first attempt ever at Valerie/Richard. I hope there are some more people who like them together! Thanks a lot for reading <3
> 
> And special thanks to [mybloodyunicorn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBloodyUnicorn) for kindly beta-reading!


End file.
